


Sneaking Around

by attackonsmosh



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs under a table lmao, M/M, Martha is the greatest honestly, Religious Parents, Smut, finished it at 9 am, i wrote this at 3 am, im very tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonsmosh/pseuds/attackonsmosh
Summary: “Martha! Come in, welcome back,” John welcomed his sister to the house. She was visiting for the holidays. Alexander, John’s boyfriend, but for now posing as Martha’s, walked in after her, both of them coming from the same airport. Since John and Martha’s parents were watching, Alex only gave John a hug, and moved away to intertwine his fingers with Martha’s. John felt jealously run through him but shook his head to get rid of it. They’d only be like that for a couple hours, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hamilton fic that I'm posting online and I really hope you guys like it. Also, cause I know how the internet works and people get offended easily so, in no way am I saying that having religious parents who you have to hide who you really are around them is cool. It sucks, I know. I saw this as a prompt on tumblr, please don't take any offense. I just thought I'd be fun and I wanted a happy fic, not sad (tho a sad one will be coming out soon lmao) So please have an open mind to this, thanks!~ <3

“Martha! Come in, welcome back,” John welcomed his sister to the house. She was visiting for the holidays. Alexander, John’s boyfriend, but for now posing as Martha’s, walked in after her, both of them coming from the same airport. Since John and Martha’s parents were watching, Alex only gave John a hug, and moved away to intertwine his fingers with Martha’s. John felt jealously run through him but shook his head to get rid of it. They’d only be like that for a couple hours, anyway.

              Currently to John’s parents’ knowledge, Alex is John’s sister’s boyfriend. Thank god Martha was okay with Alex and John dating though, or this would be an entirely different and sad situation. Having extremely religious parents and a boyfriend are not two things he wanted to mix. It’s very risky. But John wanted to see how risky they could get. Knowing his parents will make Alex sleep in his room as to avoid sex between him and Martha made John happy. Little did they know… His thoughts were interrupted as Alex waved his hand in front of John’s face.

              “What?” John asks. Alex smiled.

              “Follow me.” He dragged John into the direction of his room, fully knowing his intentions. He shut the door and pushed John against the wall. “How long until dinner?”

              “Like, 7 minutes…” His voice falters as Alex attacks John’s neck with kisses and bites. He moves up to his lips and they both smile into the kiss, knowing what they were doing was wrong, oh so wrong…

              “Hey guys, dinner’s- whoa.” John’s sister walks in, interrupting them. She laughs. “Sorry. Though I wasn’t expecting you would be like this already.”

              “It’s been a few days,” Alex answered, “I missed him.” He pulls John closer. Suddenly they hear footsteps and a voice down the hall.

              “Martha, where are the boys?” It was John’s mother, Eleanor. John practically threw Alex across the room and darted to the mattress on the floor.

              “And this is where you’ll be sleeping,” John said to a confused Alexander. He nodded, regaining himself just as John’s mom walked in.

              “John was just showing Alex around the house a bit. Come on, let’s go eat.” Martha retreats quickly, knowing that was a near death situation. Alex and John nod, following her out of the room. They all sat down at the table, Alex next to Martha and John next to Alex. Eleanor followed soon after. She sat down a long with all the other Laurens children and they all said grace and dug into the meal. But as John was talking to his dad, Henry, about college, Alex decided to do something that could potentially ruin John’s whole life. Alex reached his hand toward John and placed it on his crotch. John gasped quietly in the middle of a sentence. He played it off as a big breath and talked faster, trying to make it seem as normal as possible.

              Alex slowly undid John’s jeans, John staying as cool possible. Alex reached his hand into John’s boxers, slowly rubbing his cock. John stopped talking and looked down at his food, biting his lip. John cast an angry look at Alex but both of them knew he wasn’t actually mad, he was enjoying this quite a bit. Alex could feel John hardening in his hand, he seemed to be enjoying it very much. Alex moved his hand slowly up and down the shaft, smiling as he felt John squirm in his seat. John stuffed a forkful of food in his mouth to calm himself but it did the opposite as Alex ran his thumb over the head of John’s cock, causing him to choke. He coughed a bit and swallowed his food, taking a few deep breaths.

              “John, are you okay?” Eleanor asked. He nodded.

              “J-just had a bit too much food in my mouth,” he answered. Martha finally looked over at them and from the smirk on Alex’s face and the extreme redness on John’s and the way John squirmed in his seat, she knew exactly what was happening. She turned and looked down at her plate, trying not to laugh. How her parents didn’t notice that John moved and talked weirdly and Alex’s left hand was under the table slowly moving the whole time was beyond her, but she didn’t dwell much on it. As long as they didn’t figure it out, that’s all that matters.

This whole thing continued for a while with long, agonizing conversations in between until John could feel himself getting close. He shot a look of ‘oh no don’t you dare make me do this AT THE DINNER TABLE WITH MY EXTREMLY RELIGIOUS FAMILY SITTING RIGHT ACROSS FROM US’ at Alex, but he didn’t obey it. He moved faster, feeling John trying very hard to resist thrusting into his hand, but finally John couldn’t hold it anymore. His cock twitched and he came into Alex’s hand with a small hip thrust, a moan escaping his mouth that he attempted to pass off as a very awkward cough, claiming he still had a piece of food stuck in his throat. Alex moved his hand away and wiped it on the napkin on his lap, acting as if nothing had happened while Alex took deep long breaths and regained the normal color in his face.

                “Okay John, you can go and get Alexander acquainted with your room,” Henry said, excusing them from the table. John reached his hands under the table, quickly buttoning and zipping up his jeans, and stood up. Alex stood too, a big grin on his face.

              “Thank you for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Laurens. It was delicious!” Alex said very enthusiastically. They both thanked him and got up to clean the table and kitchen. Martha waved them bye, smiling as big as Alex. John blushed, leading Alex back to his room. John shut the door when they both got in.

              “First of all, how dare you!” John exclaimed. Alex shushed him.

              “Oh come on, you loved it.”

              “Well of course I did, but in front of my parents? Really? You couldn’t wait? And I wanna know how they didn’t notice! Are they that oblivious to me?” Alex laughed. Then he realized something. What if some of the cum got under the table? On the floor? He mentioned this to John and his eyes widened.

              “Oh shit… Text Martha, tell her to check, as much as she’ll be grossed out.” Alex nodded, pulling out his phone and sending a quite awkward text. They both quieted to hear the conversation in the dining room.

              “Who’s texting you, Martha?” Henry.

              “Oh, j-just a friend,” stumbled Martha. It would be awkward if she said Alex was texting her, he was fifteen feet away. “I’m just going to check on the floor in case anything fell on the ground.”

              “Okay?” Henry sounded confused.

              Silence. They heard Martha cough and hit her head on the table. John and Alex burst into laughter.

              “Are you okay?” Eleanor sounded concerned.

              “Uh, yep, I’m good. Just thought I saw a bug, scared me a bit. Just some d-dust.”

              John turned to Alex, laughing. “We’re horrible people.” Alex giggled. His phone buzzed with a new text from Martha.

             

_Martha-_

_I hope you’re happy, you sick fucks!_

_6:12 Friday, December 16_

             

They both looked at the text and laughed more. “Yep, we are,” John agreed. Alex reached out for John with his arms outstretched but John shifted away.

              “No. No more touching for you until everyone goes to sleep. For now, we’re going to change into our pajamas and play video games like the good little children we are.” Alex sighed, but agreed.

~

“Time for bed, boys.” Eleanor popped her head into the room and waited into they had settled into bed to say goodnight and turn off the light, thankfully closing the door so neither of them would have to get up. Alex waited a few minutes before talking.

              “9:30? Seriously?”

              “Shut up, we’re religious, a completely normal bedtime. Now shush.”

~

Alex could feel himself drifting off before John finally spoke again. “Okay. They’re asleep by now. Come up here, please.” Alex could hear the neediness in his voice. John wanted him so bad. Alex got up quickly and moved to straddle John, grinding down as soon as they touched. John arched his back and moaned, making sure not to be too loud. Alex leaned down to kiss him, his hands roaming under John’s shirt. John snaked his hands into Alex’s hair and tugged, knowing it would drive Alex nuts. He moaned into John’s mouth, pushing their thinly clothed cocks together harshly, both of them needing the friction it caused. Their kiss broke off as they both took off their shirts and pants, leaving them only in boxers. John pushed on Alex’s chest and he got off of John, knowing he’d want to fuck Alex. He laid down where John laid seconds before and pulled John close to him, yearning for the skin to skin contact.

There was something about all of this that was more exciting than usual. They usually had to be quiet as to not disturb their roommates Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette (who were also dating and didn’t seem to get the concept of being quiet during sex so you don’t disturb your other roommates). But with this, they found it exciting to be sneaking around John’s parents. And they didn’t know why.  

“Alex…” John moaned, quickly removing his boxers and moving his hands to work on Alex’s. Both were thrown to the ground to be forgotten until the morning. They trusted Martha to wake them up before they got caught. Alex gasped at the cold air that met his cock.

John reached under his mattress for a small bottle of lube that he had kept a secret for quite a while. He squeezed some out and grabbed his own cock, slicking it up and next moving to Alex’s ass, slowly rubbing a lubed finger around the rim of his hole. John slowly pushed the finger in, Alex gasping and moaning beneath him. This time he arched his back, running his fingers across John’s back, knowing it would leave marks. Alex groaned. He added another finger slower then the first, letting Alex get used to the stretch after each knuckle that entered him. With two fingers fully inside Alex, he nearly screamed, needing John to do _something, anything._

John slowly opened his fingers and pushed them in and out until he couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his fingers, Alex whimpering at the emptiness. And that sound sent shivers down John’s back.

“Mm, I want you to make that noise again,” John demanded, staring down at Alex, lust and hunger deep in his eyes. Alex whimpered again.

“I need you inside me, John. Please, fill me up- ah!” His sentence stopped with a scream as John thrust into Alex, filling him up in one go. Alex’s eyes rolled back and he reached up to run his hands through John’s hair. John moved slowly at first, letting Alex get used to it (even though he already harshly pushed in, hardly giving the small man a chance for getting used to it) but soon Alex sighed, begging John to move faster. He complied, reaching down to place kisses on his lips, then his neck, and he strained to reach his collarbone but made it, staying there for a few while he sucked a hickey into the skin. John moved back up to Alex’s neck, taking a while to suck quite a few hickeys while increasing his pace.

Everything combined drove them both crazy until both neared climax. Alex moved his hand down to rub his cock, but John stopped him, starting to do it himself. Alex moaned loudly, John having to shush him with a kiss. The sound of skin against skin and quiet moans against each other’s lips and small words of begging and praise are what filled the room. And the surprising sound of Alex’s phone getting a text (which John would try to remember to tell Alex about after).The moaning increased as Alex reached his climax first, thrusting up and cumming on himself and John with a loud moan. John followed soon after, burying himself deep inside Alex and putting their foreheads together, cumming deep in Alex. They stayed like that, panting for a little bit until John pulled out and Alex was too tired to complain.

John reached for one of the shirts discarded on the floor and cleaned Alex and himself up, throwing it on the ground again. Suddenly, John remembered the phone.

“Babe, you got a text during all that.” John reached down to the floor where the phone lay plugged in by the mattress. Alex reached his arm up for the phone and John gave it to him, not reading the text before hand.

“I have a bunch from Martha?”

“Really? I only heard it go off once.”

John leaned over to look at the phone and read the texts.

 

_Martha-_

_Could you plz stop moaning is2g_

_10:11 Friday, December 16_

_Martha-_

_guys, I get yall missed each other but some people are tRYING TO SLEEP now I don’t care if yall are doin the nasty, go ahead its just QUIET DOWN A BIT_

_10:22 Friday, December 16_

_Martha-_

_its getting worse oh god why_

_10:29 Friday, December 16_

_Martha-_

_you both just made really loud noises imma guess youre done now OKAY GOODNIGHT LOVE YOU GUYS HOPE NO ONES BLEEDING AND OR DYING!!_

_10:47 Friday, December 16_

They both laughed at the seemingly play by play of their sex life currently. They couldn’t wait to tease Martha and know that she’d be grossed out to even hold Alex’s hand. Alex yawned and John knew it was time to sleep. They shared one more passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, John wrapped his arms around Alex.

“Goodnight, Alex. I love you, see you tomorrow.”

“Mm, night John… Love you too… mm tomorrow…” Alex was snoring a few seconds later. John fell asleep too, a smile permanent on his face.

~

“Guys! Breakfast!” Martha burst into their room loudly, and then quieted her voice. “Hurry up, or you’ll be caught.” She closed the door and left, leaving Alex and John to scramble around and pick up their clothes, one of the shirts needing to be replaced. They walked out, hair all messy and sticking up everywhere. They both gave big grins to Martha who faked gagging but smiled back. They all sat down and as soon as John saw Alex move his left hand towards him, he took a deep breath. This was going to be a long breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! You can talk to me on tumblr at fiftyshadesoftwistandshout.tumblr.com thank you for reading, kudos and comments greatly appreciated!~ <3 (Might make more chapters? Tell me if you want more~)


End file.
